Assassin's Creed: Templars Menace
by TLOS201
Summary: Shinai Keshin es un chico japonés cualquiera de un instituto de Tokio. No sabe que pronto formará parte de la milenaria orden de Asesinos.
1. Chapter 1

Los últimos 15 minutos de un examen de Matemáticas son siempre los peores. Y más para Shinai Keshin, el protagonista de esta historia. En vez de haber estudiando como todos sus compañeros, se pasaba las tardes jugando al fútbol con sus colegas del barrio. Y él no era superdotado como para encontrar una respuesta correcta a todas esas preguntas que, en aquel momento, no tenían ningún sentido para él.

-¿Quién me mandaba jugar al fútbol? Si hubiera sabido que hoy había un examen...- se lamentaba Shinai.- ¡Ojalá pudiera hacer algo! ¿Eh?

De repente todo cambió para Shinai. ¿En qué sentido? Pues que de repente lo veía casi todo oscuro.

Lo único que pudo distinguir era a sus compañeros y al profesor rodeados de un brillo de color brillante. Los amigos y el profesor tenían un brillo de color azul. Los abusones, de color rojo.

-¡5 minutos!- anunció el profesor.

Shinai miró al examen y se quedo perplejo: veía cosas escritas en el espacio de las respuestas de la hoja. No estaba seguro si eran apropiadas o no, pero solo quedaban 5 minutos y no había tiempo para pensar. Rellenó lo más rápido que pudo los espacios y entregó el examen.

Sonó el timbre. ¡Aleluya! Todo el mundo entregó su examen y salió pitando del aula.

Shinai iba a salir también cuando...

-¡Shinai!-llamó el profesor.

-"Mierda"- se dijó para dentro.

-Bien hecho. - dijo el profesor.-Es la mejor nota de la clase. Se nota que has estudiado.

-¿Yo? - respondió asombrado. – Esto... Sí, no se imagina tanto. Y se largó.

No iba a contarle al profesor lo que vio casi al terminar la clase: porque el profesor le diría que no fuera tan modesto o algo por el estilo.

La mañana pasó muy rápido para Shinai. Tanto, que si darse cuenta, ya había terminado la jornada.

Y

Lo que sería una alegría para todos los alumnos, para Shinai, no lo era tanto. ¿Por qué? Porque para llegar a casa, tenía que pasar por un barrio no muy decente lleno de macarras, vandalistas, y un largo etcétera.

Cuando iba a entrar, escuchó unos gritos de mujer que pedían ayuda:

-¡Socorro! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

Shinai pensó que eso era lógico, siendo consciente de la reputación del barrio. Así que no le hizó mucho caso.

-¡Socorro!

Aunque ese grito no sonaba a la de una persona del barrio. Y parecía que tenía problemas serios.

-"Creo que será mejor que eche un vistazo"- se dijo así mismo Shinai.

Y fue corriendo para allá.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinai corrió en busca de la voz que pedía ayuda. Cuando llegó, vio a dos tipos musculosos arrinconando a una chica de la edad de nuestro protagonista.

-¿Cómo? ¿No quieres venirte con nosotros? - dijo uno de ellos. -Porque te aseguro que vas a pasártelo muy bien...

En esa ocasión se pueden hacer 2 cosas: o llamar a la policía o hacerse el héroe. Lo más conveniente en ese momento era lo primero. Pero a Shinai le dio un impulso de ayudar a la chica por su cuenta.

-¡Dejadla en paz!-gritó Shinai.

Y salió de su escondite con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y si no queremos? ¿Qué nos vas a hacer? ¿Cosquillas?

Se rieron de él.

De repente, se comportó de forma extraña:

-Ya... Cosquillas... Cómo las "cosquillas" que le hice a tu madre ayer...

-Serás... ¡Te voy a dar una...!

Y fue a darle un puñetazo. Pero Shinai lo esquivó sin problemas y le agarró el brazo. A continuación se lo retorció. El matón se retorció en el suelo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo?-dijó el irreconocible Shinai al segundo matón.

No se lo pensó 2 veces y huyó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Shinai fue a socorrer a la jovén.

-¿Estas bien, madonna?-dijo en un italiano perfecto.

Lo raro es que Shinai nunca había hablado ese idioma.

-¿Perdón?

Shinai volvió en sí.

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué... acaba de pasar?

-Eres muy rarito, ¿sabes?

La chica rió.

Shinai no entendía nada.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme. Si no llegas a aparecer, quien sabe lo que me hubieran hecho.

-¿Tú también tienes que pasar por aquí?-preguntó Shinai.

-Sí... Ya sabes, por lo de las obras de mi calle.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

-Creó que será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. Por cierto me llamo Megumi. Megumi Sakuraba.

-Yo soy Shinai Keshin. Encantado.

Al salir de la calle, se despidieron:

-¿Sabes, Shinai? Tengo la corazonada de que nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Shinai.

Megumi no respondió. Solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Shinai se sonrojó un poco.

Llegó la noche a Tokio. Los edificios y las calles brillaban como si de soles se tratara.

Shinai estaba en su habitación. Estaba solo en casa. Su padre siempre volvía tarde de trabajar. Estuvo pensando sobre todo lo que pasó aquel día.

-"¿Cómo aprobé el examen si no había estudiado nada? ¿Y por qué no recuerdo haber rescatado a esa chica? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Megumi? En fin, será mejor que me duerma. Si sigo dándole vueltas al tema, al final no dormiré."

Apagó la luz y se durmió enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar. Su padre estaba sentado leyendo el periódico. Se trataba de un hombre poco más alto que él. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, como Shinai. Eran casi iguales. Excepto por los ojos. Shinai los tenía marrones, y su padre, azules. Trabajaba en una empresa.

-Hola hijo, ¿qué tal la jornada de ayer?

-Muy tranquila-respondió nuestro protagonista. No iba a decirle que se peleó con dos tipos que maltrataban a una chica, pues no es propio de Shinai, y su padre no le creería.

-Por cierto, me ha llamado tu profesor de Matemáticas. Dice que está muy contento con tu examen. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, he ido a saludar a los nuevos vecinos, los Sakuraba.

Shinai casi se atraganta con el arroz.

Sakuraba... Como olvidar ese apellido. Si es el mismo de Megumi, la chica que supuestamente salvó Shinai.

Al parecer, se acababan de mudar desde Osaka.

-Vaya, mira que hora es.-dijo Shinai para cambiar de tema.-Tengo que irme, a primera hora tengo historia.

Recogió sus cosas y fué corriendo para allá


End file.
